User blog:NibiruMul/De-spell-opment Challenge: Isidore and Simon
Isidore L'Orange and Simon Paisible are going to tackle the De-spell-opment Challenge. Both of them are thrilled for the challenge! Questions 1. What Hogwarts House would your OC be sorted in? *'Isidore:' Well, for starters, I don't really like Harry Potter that much, so I don't really think I'd be one to know the right house. But if I'd have to pick one. I'd probably say Hufflepuff since they seem to be the nicest out of the houses - so much more down-to-earth than the other three. *'Simon:' I'd probably say Hufflepuff too, but honestly, I wouldn't mind being in any house (except for Slytherin because they're assholes). 2. Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? *'Isidore:' I'd probably say my distant ancestress, the original Aimée, the one who inspired many generations to seek adventures. *'Simon:' Gee, that's a tough question. I don't really look to historical figures for inspiration since a lot of them sound like major hypocrites who didn't practice what they preached. I'm not going to name any specific examples since I don't want this to turn into a political discussion. 3. Is your OC more flight or fight? *'Isidore:' Fight. I get into a lot of arguments due to my sharp tongue. *'Simon:' For most people, I'd definitely say flight, since I like to avoid confrontations. Unfortunately, the same can't be said of Guillaume Inconstant, whom I'm willing to get into a fight with. 4. What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? *'Isidore: '''I'd probably say my eyes. Not many people have teal eyes. *'Simon:' My nose. I think it's very distinctive, even though people say it looks like any other nose. '''5. What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them?' *'Isidore:' My theme colors are orange and brown. Orange is supposed to represent the oranges of the orange tree, while brown represents the color of the orange tree trunk. *'Simon:' Black and pink are my theme colors. Black is supposed to represent bereavement and sadness, while pink represents love. 6. What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? *'Isidore:' For deadly sin, I'd probably say Wrath. I can be very critical of those whom I don't like, and I'm not exactly the warmest, most gentle person. As for heavenly virtue, I'll have to go with Charity. I don't mind making sacrifices to help others. I also come from a kingdom that places high emphasis on charity, so I'm kind of born to gravitate towards it. *'Simon:' The deadly sin I'll choose is Envy. It's pretty natural due to my destiny, and it's been a problem in my family for ages. I don't consider myself particularly envious, and I hope I can keep it that way. The heavenly virtue I represent is Kindness. People seem to hold me in high regard for being kind to others. I go out of my way to help people to spread kindness. 7. Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? *'Isidore:' I'd do really poorly in an action universe. I'm afraid of guns. *'Simon:' Probably anything involving dystopian or post-apocalyptic. I'd be scared to live in a world where everyone is miserable and paranoid. 8. What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? *'Isidore:' I enjoyed drawing, coloring, reading books, and playing video games. I still enjoy all of those things! *'Simon:' I enjoyed playing outside, watching TV, and playing with toys. 9. If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? *'Isidore:' That's a tough one...maybe I'll pick Yolande Cerf. It would be nice to get a fairy palace as a wedding present. *'Simon:' I'd swap destinies with Isidore. Anything would be better than having to lose the one you love! 10. What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? *'Isidore:' ENTP-T (Debater). *'Simon:' INFJ-T (Advocate). 11. What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? *'Isidore:' Knowing that the pseudo-intellectual in me has a lot of philosophies, this one's tough. I'd probably say that my strongest would be this: don't let a stupid destiny conflict tell you how to live your life. (I know...I sound like a jerk saying that.) *'Simon:' My philosophy is to enjoy the happy things in life. It's better to focus on the good in life than the bad. Everyone's entitled to a little happiness no matter what misfortunes befall them. 12. If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? *'Isidore:' I'd want someone who really looks like me. Auditions would probably do wonders. *'Simon:' I don't know who I'd cast. I'd probably want someone who looks like me too. If they don't have my long hair, they could always wear a wig. 13. What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool? *'Isidore:' I've been educated mostly by private tutors, so I've never really been to an elementary school or middle school. I never really had many friends due to my disability. There were several other kids in my sessions, mostly autistic like me since my classes were special education. Obviously, my friend group in high school is very different since I've made friends with lots of neurotypical students, to the point where I probably have more neurotypical friends. *'Simon:' I went to an expensive private school in Peaceful Island. Most of my friends were quiet kids - I never gravitated towards the populars since most of them were spoiled brats. When I started playing water polo, I made friends with other boys who played the sport. My high school friends are a little more varied in personality and interests. I've also learned to make friends with people from middle-class and working-class families - my old school was mainly upper-class. It helps to give me insight on what life is like for people who aren't as rich as me. 14. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? *'Isidore:' Let me list things that I adore beyond measure: #My mom and dad, because they have always loved me and supported me. #My turquoise locket because it was given to me by my parents when I was a baby. #My family's library because of all the ancient history texts it contains. #My tiger skin cloak because it's been in the family for generations and it feels so warm and cozy. #My cousin Simon because he's always there for me. *'Simon:' I've going to list mine too: #My family because they love me and care for me. #My pink water polo ball because it helps me practice. #My girlfriend Lara because she loves me and thinks I'm handsome. #My collection of statues of extinct birds. I painted them myself and put them on display in my parents' garden. (My personal favorite one is the broad-billed parrot.) #My palace's cooks because they always provide good food! 15. What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? *'Isidore:' I use Facebook and Twitter. Mostly I just communicate with family and friends. Surprisingly, I feel like I'm a lot nicer online than I am in real life since I feel like I can be myself online. *'Simon:' Just Facebook, although I'm thinking about getting a Twitter. I post photos on it. 16. Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? *'NibiruMul:' I'll take the shots with this one. Isidore is autistic like me, and he also has eccentric tastes and strong opinions like me. As for Simon, he shares my shyness. 17. N/A since Isidore and Simon don't know anything about Divergent. 18. Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter? *'Isidore:' I'd tell them all about me and what to expect from me. *'Simon:' I'd tell them about myself, ask them about their interests, and wish them good luck. 19. If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? *'Isidore:' I'd invite Lara Croft (my favorite video game heroine), Squidward Tentacles (for his sophisticated and unappreciated tastes), and Madame d'Aulnoy (the writer of my story). *'Simon:' I'd invite Katy Fairy, Olaf from Frozen, and my cousin Isidore. 20. If your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? *'Isidore:' I'd wear breeches with the fringes at the end, a white tank top, and a tiger striped bathrobe. *'Simon:' I'd wear pink capris, a plaid shirt, and my pink water polo helmet. 21. What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? *'Isidore:' I've gotten more sarcastic as I've gotten older. Once you realize what reality is like, it stops being so exciting. *'Simon:' Not sure about this...I think I've gotten a lot more withdrawn as I've gotten older. Between my older brother dying and reality setting in, it's hard not to feel this way. 22. What is your character's DnD Alignment? *'Isidore:' I'd say I'm Chaotic Good. It suits my personality. *'Simon:' Probably Lawful Good. I don't see myself as being chaotic in the slightest. 23. Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? *'Isidore:' My ideal self would win since I feel like he would always come out on top. The real me and the perceived me aren't going to stand a chance. *'Simon:' Definitely the real me, since it's well, me. 24. What fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into? *'Isidore:' I'd love to visit the Tomb Raider world so I could help Lara Croft look for certain artifacts. *'Simon:' Probably the Pokemon world since it would be cool to catch Pokemon and meet all those awesome Trainers! 25. What musical album do you think best represents your OC? *'Isidore:' Probably American Idiot by Green Day. *'Simon:' That's kind of a tough one. I usually download individual soundtracks rather than buying albums. 26. What fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? What would be their ideal archetype? *'Isidore:' Mine is kind of a changeling, so to speak. Aimée is raised by ogres in the tropical wilderness and later finds out she's really a princess. (This is kinda like how Disney's version of Sleeping Beauty worked. I've noticed you mainly see it in French literary fairy tales.) I do have the strange curiosity that Féerien folklore says about changelings, although I was raised by my parents rather than by ogres. I think I'm fine with this archetype. *'Simon:' I feel like mine is a Prince Charming, although Anguillette does kinda play with the trope. I feel like Madame de Murat intended Atimir to be Hebe's Prince Charming rather than the Prince of the Peaceful Island (my destiny), despite what the fairy Anguillette had decreed. It's kinda hard to explain this to people who aren't familiar with obscure fairy tales. I feel I kinda play it straight by being nice and polite, but defy it with my shyness and emotional problems. 27. If your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? How does it compare to how you would title it? *'Isidore:' I'd call it "Skies of Orange". *'Simon:' I'd call it "The Power of Love". 28. Decided not to answer this one. Category:Blog posts